


The Revels of Venice

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds himself on his own in Venice during Carnivale.  Then someone finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revels of Venice

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my Draco pairings, you’ll enjoy this one. Trust me. :) Thank you to Kabal and Kit and Ceria for all their help with this one.

I was not pleased. Malfoys simply were not to be treated like this. Least of all by their friends.

When Blaise had suggested we go to Venice for Carnivale, he’d spoken of the festival in glowing terms. The costumes, the music, the spectacle. The anonymity.

Not a word had been said about deserting me at the height of the festival’s madness for a pretty boy he fancied.

It wasn’t entirely unexpected. Just annoying. He knew this city. I did not. And everyone around me in the streets were too distracted by their own pleasures rather than helping a random stranger find his way back to the flat Blaise’s family owned. He was going to get an earful about this. And the next time we went anywhere, I would insist he be leashed. No one did this to a Malfoy without _some_ retribution.

Not that I’d wanted him to bring the bloke back to the flat. I certainly didn’t want to hear him fuck him all night, either. Still, there were rules to inviting someone to spend time with you, weren’t there? One shouldn’t desert them. Not like this.

I stopped to get my bearings. Was the flat over that bridge, or down the street and across the next bridge? Everything looked different in the lights of the festival, and with the celebrations and noise going on around me, it was hard to remember much of anything. I was going to make him pay for this—especially if I got lost in this madhouse.

Before I could decide which direction to head, there was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see who it was. Maybe Blaise was done with his chap and had found me again? But it wasn’t Blaise's feathered headdress and flashy peacock tail. This man was dressed as an overly glittery sultan in gold and green, with lots of fake gems and baubles lining his clothes. He wore a robe, loose trousers, and a slightly opulent turban, his face obscured by a gold-ribbon-trimmed black mask. Not that it outshine my own costume, an outfit of dragon scales I’d had hand-made for me, with a mask that covered more of my face than his, but far less of my hair. After all, a Malfoy’s best feature was his hair, or at least, so I thought. I’d even had the scales done in a green that highlighted the paleness of my locks.

“Yes?” I asked him, scowling now that I knew it was not my ticket back to my own bed.

“Is something wrong?” he asked. “You look lost.”

There was no reason his voice should take my breath or make my face heat, and yet it did. I had to swallow before I could manage to answer. “I’m…fine. Thank you.” I turned to leave, wanting to get as far from the man and the way he was making me feel as possible, but he caught my arm. I turned and favoured him with my most poisonous glare. “Can I _help_ you with something?”

The smile that spread over his face at the question sent a shiver down my spine. “I was just trying to be hospitable…but if you’d like to offer something in return, there is _one_ thing I wouldn’t mind…” He tugged me closer, and for the life of me, I didn’t have it in me to resist.

“Oh?” The word came out breathless, and I found myself flushing at how suddenly needy I sounded. It was enough to pull me back from the edge of madness. I tugged myself free of his grasp once more and glowered at him. “Well…you’ll have to find another bloke to fuck. I’m _not interested_.”

He grinned wide at me, grabbing me and tugging me close again. “No? Then what’s this?” His hand cupped my crotch and squeezed my erection gently.

I flushed as I fought the moan. “Bastard,” I growled. “Let me go.”

He smirked, then shook his head. “But we could take this someplace more…private, if you liked?”

“I believe I said I wouldn’t be interested. If you can’t understand plain English, perhaps I could make it clearer for you?” I reached into my sleeve to pull out my wand, but he caught my hands, then pushed me backwards until I felt a wall at my back, and pushed both wrists over my head.

Gasping, I tried my best to pull my hands free, but the bloke was strong. Stronger than me by quite a bit, which, had I been taking him home on purpose, might have been a turn on. As it was, it was a bit frightening. “No…” Before I could say more, he’d leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. For a man so strong with such rough hands, his lips were surprisingly soft, and I couldn’t hold back a gasp. He was quick to press his advantage, and pressed his tongue into my mouth to tangle our tongues together. This time, there was no holding back my moan.

When he pulled back, he looked into my eyes, and for a moment, I thought I saw something familiar there, though I couldn’t quite make out the colour of his eyes through the shadows of the night and the mask and the fireworks going off around us. “Draco…” he whispered, and I stared at him, astounded. I was as costumed as he. How had he known?

“Who are you?” I asked. This time, when I struggled to get free, it wasn’t to get away. It was to get to his mask. If he knew who I was… “Do I know you?”

He frowned, obviously upset with himself for giving that bit of information away. His grip tightened on my wrists. “I’ve…known you for a long time. But…I can’t tell you who I am. Not yet.”

“But…” I scowled. Better to wait on that. I had more important things to concern myself with. “How did you know I was here?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t. But when I saw you, I knew who you were almost immediately. For one thing, the costume…” He grinned, looking down over my green-scaled outfit. “Well, it caught my eye, because I couldn’t help but think it was something you’d wear. And then I saw you move…” His expression softened. “And I knew it was you.”

I frowned at him. I had a stalker? Lovely. “Look…whoever you are, I’m _not_ interested. Not in a one night stand, certainly not in more. So…go back to whoever you came here with and leave me alone.”

His mouth thinned in determination, and before I could think about why it seemed so familiar, he was kissing me again. This time, he left me very little chance to think as he pulled at the golden silk sash that held my trousers up. He kept kissing me, and despite my doubts, I found myself returning the kisses.

Whoever he was, he seemed to know just what I needed. If I’d had a chance to think, I’d have been horrified. Instead, I leaned into the kisses, gasping as I felt his fingers close around my cock, then moaning encouragement as he began to stroke me.

I’d forgotten about getting free. Or that I didn’t want him doing any of this to me. All I wanted was more of what he was making me feel. Whoever he was, he knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, I found myself spun around so that I faced the wall. “What the…?”

He nuzzled at my neck, his breath hot against my ear, and ground a sizable erection against my arse. “Please…you…I…” His voice lowered, husky with need. “I’ve wanted this for so long. You. For so very long…”

I couldn’t deny that the thought of someone wanting me for so long was intoxicating. Almost in the same amount as it was disturbing. “I…but…I don’t know…who you are…” What if he was hideous under that mask? Or someone I despised, like Weasley?

“If…if I don’t please you…you never have to know. You can…imagine whoever you want. Make…fun of them all you want. But…I don’t think I’ll disappoint.” His hand curled around me once more, stroking me again.

It wasn’t the best deal ever. But he did seem to know what he was doing, and now that we’d gotten to this point, I needed _something._ “You fail to please, and I’ll make sure I know just who you are so that I can make you regret it for the rest of your life,” I managed, barely holding back my moans.

His strokes paused, and for a moment I wondered if perhaps he didn’t know me as well as he professed, if my counter-offer had taken him by surprise. But then I felt him nod. “Fair enough. But if you agree I pleased you…you also agree to give me a second chance.”

The words weren’t so much shocking as they took me by surprise. If he was this adept in negotiations…a Slytherin, perhaps? Or maybe a Ravenclaw, given that I knew most of the Slytherins in the two years before and after me, and his voice didn’t remind me of any of them…despite its familiarity. I considered his words, gasping when he twisted his wrist, reminding me of just how vulnerable a position he had me in, then nodded. “One date. And that’s all you get…unless it goes…very well.”

The bloke was quiet for a moment, then nodded again. “Done.”

He nuzzled my ear, and I felt him undoing his own sash. Suddenly I remembered that not only was this a stranger as far as I knew, but we were also in public. Maybe this was a bad idea? Before I could suggest moving this elsewhere, I felt spells preparing me, and his finger slipping into me. I gasped, and let my forehead drop against the wall in front of me.

At first, his explorations were tentative, but then he nipped at my neck and pulled his finger free, clutching my hips as he pushed into me. My voice, which had been going higher at his explorations, vanished, and all I could do was gasp and press back into his thrust to get him deeper, my own cock throbbing as he began to thrust.

I didn’t realize I had my voice back until I heard myself moan, and my companion began to thrust harder at that, nuzzling my neck once more. “Fuck…Draco…only dreamed of this…so good around me. Knew you would be.” The voice was somehow more familiar now, low and husky like this, but I wasn’t sure why. Obviously we’d never been together. Not if he’d only dreamed of this.

Still, every time I started to try to piece together the clues, my mind would slip away with the pleasure until my mind was spinning. And then he would say something more about how long he wanted me. Or how attractive I’d always been… It was enough to make me wish I was facing him so that I could stop his mouth with kisses…and it made me want to hear more.

“Oh…fuck…so good…” I whined, clenching around him.

He groaned, and I felt his fingers close around my cock. “Told you you’d love it…” He nipped at my ear, then began to thrust faster. “Make you mine if it’s the last thing I do…”

Even as he spoke, I could feel my climax building. “Ohfuck…I…” And then I was coming, clenching hard around him as I added my cries to the night and the celebration around us.

I heard him groan in my ear, the noise almost pulling up a memory, but it was lost in the haze of feeling him twitching deep inside me as he came, and I moaned again.

I felt him slump against me, then realized my hands had been free for some time, and hurried to clean myself up. “You going to let me move?” I asked after another minute passed with no movement from him aside from his nuzzling of my neck.

He sighed, then groaned as he pulled himself free and turned to brace his back against the wall, looking up to meet my eyes. “So? Humiliation, or date?”

Meeting his eyes, I was tempted to ask him to remove the mask first, but I knew he’d never agree. Not if he’d gone this far just to get one chance with me. I licked my lips, still feeling the tingle of great sex echoing through my body. And this had only been quick sex. Imagine how much better it would feel in a bed? And god, was I really considering this?

I sighed. “ _One_ date, then,” I said, raising my chin. Even as I said it, I knew that would be a losing battle to refuse, no matter who was under that mask. It had felt too good. All I could do was hope it wasn’t a Weasley.

The smile that spread across his face made the choice almost worth it, and I found myself holding my breath as he reached up to remove the mask. My eyes widened as I saw Potter’s face emerge from under the mask. “But…you hate me…”

He smiled sheepishly. “I’m not eleven any more, Draco. And neither are you. I’d like to think we both learned a few things in the last few years that might have…changed things?” He watched me, worry that I would reject him plain on his face.

There were too many questions, the most paramount of which tumbled from my lips. “How long?”

He looked at me for a moment, his expression wary, then looked down and began to do up his trousers. Flushing at realizing mine were still undone, I did the same, turning so that we faced the same way. I couldn’t help but feel relieved that there seemed to be no one immediately around us. Had Potter cast a spell to keep them away?

I almost missed his answer in my musings. “Sixth year, I think. At least…that’s when my image of you started to change.” He waited until I’d turned my face to look at him, incredulous. “It just…grew from there.”

“Sixth…year…? But…you tried to _kill_ me!”

He shook his head. “It was an accident. I was stupid. Used a spell that I’d never tried before. Regretted it ever since.” His eyes moved to my chest, then down again. “I’m very sorry I did.”

My hand went unconsciously to my chest, and I rubbed at it. The scars there were faint, but they were there still, reminding me of my own folly. I looked over at him. “No worse than what I’d have done if my spell had worked,” I admitted to him. I sighed. Maybe this would give us a chance to finally come to terms. And we certainly seemed compatible when it came to sex… “So…this date. Here, or back in England?”

He looked up to meet my eyes. “You’ll…really?”

I smirked. You know, perhaps this might not have been a bad trip after all? “Yes. Why don’t we go discuss it? Somewhere more…comfortable than this, though.” I took his arm, and led him down the street towards Blaise’s flat. Maybe _he’d_ be the one kept up tonight by _my_ cries.


End file.
